The God of Mischief
by Gina Giovanni
Summary: In which Odin banishes Loki instead of Thor, and Natasha along with Agent Phil Coulson are stuck with an alien prince on their hands. BlackFrost.


_This is a revised version of my previous story **Along Came a Spider**. I hated how short the chapters were. A lot of this is almost identical to my first two chapters, but I made a few changes. After this chapter, I'm taking the story in a completely different direction though. __I'm looking for a beta reader for future chapters. PM me if you are interested. _  


_There is some dialogue from the Thor movie in here. None of it is mine, obviously.  
_

_Also, tell me what you think. Feedback is always awesome!  
_

* * *

Chapter 1

"Come on," Coulson groaned impatiently.

Natasha leaned back into the smooth leather seat behind her and folded her arms crossly. Although, she had to admit that the mission original piqued her interest, she was now growing bored after three nights of pointlessly stargazing.

"Coulson, with all do respect," Natasha said, "we've been sitting here for several hours, and that is just counting tonight. I'd say that the information you retrieved from Selvig and Foster is completely irrelevant."

"Just give me another minute," Coulson pleaded.

Natasha decided to remained quiet. She could no longer conceal her growing agitation. So, she decided to humor her fellow agent. Perhaps he would come to the conclusion that this was absolutely ludicrous. Then, she could request a new mission...perhaps one that had more purpose than sitting in a desert for three days.

"Well, I'll be damned," Coulson spoke in disbelief. "Natasha, go!"

Natasha raised her eyes to see the clouds spinning, merging into one big anomaly. She turned the keys to the ignition, put the van into drive, and slammed the pedal to the floor. As she sped towards the anomaly, she could feel the harsh winds violently rattle the frame of their vehicle. At this very moment, her mind weighed two options – the first one being that she risk both of their lives by charging into the oncoming storm, and the second option being that she turn the car clear around to ensure their safety.

_Hell_, she was not going to let the both of them die. Natasha attempted to jerk the steering wheel to the side only to feel resistance. Her eyes caught Coulson's hands on the wheel.

"Damn it, Coulson," she spat. "I'm not going to let us die out here."

Both of them tugged at each end of the wheel causing the van to spin out of control. "Coulson, god damnit, let go of the wheel!"

Then, suddenly, Natasha heard a loud thud. Her eyes gazed in horror as she saw the body of a man pressed against the windshield. She slammed on the breaks and watched as the man tumbled off the hood. Then, finally, the van came to a complete halt.

"Shit," Coulson muttered under his breath.

Natasha swung the door open and searched for the man. In front of the van, a man laid underneath the glowing headlights. Her heart raced as she hurried over to the body before her. Then, she leaned next to him and turned his body over to face her. With her left hand, she brushed his dark hair away from his angular face. Her hand felt vapor coming from his mouth, and instantly she felt a quick rush of relief.

He was still breathing.

He was still alive.

Thank god.

"Get the first aid kit," Natasha said.

Natasha noted his unfamiliar clothing and studied his face closely. Her brow furrowed as she tried to place the man, but her mind drew a complete blank. Coulson returned to her side with the first aid kit, and Natasha wasted no time digging through the slender rectangular box. She retrieved some gauze and doused it with alcohol before rubbing it on a large gash located on the man's forehead. This caused the man to stir slightly.

"Brother...father..." he murmured sheepishly. Then, he seemed to fall back into his previous unconscious state.

"Let's get him to a hospital," Natasha finally said. "I don't think he's sustained any serious injuries, but I'd still say he needs medical attention."

Coulson dialed a series of numbers on his phone. "This is Agent Coulson. We're going to need a medical team..."

Natasha's gaze returned to the man as many questions filled her head. Who was this man and how did he end up in the middle of New Mexico?

* * *

_He watched his brother trust Mjolnir over his head, wearing that disgusting, arrogant smirk Loki knew all to well. The crowd erupted, but Loki wanted nothing more than to wipe his brother's smile clear from his face. He almost sneered as he watched his brother prance through an isle of neatly lined Asgardian soldiers. His brother gave his prized hammer a quick toss in the air and caught it just as swiftly as he had tossed it.  
_

_Thor doing what he did best, making a complete utter fool of himself. Yet, the crowd still cheered as his brother trotted arrogantly towards their father._

_Finally, Thor stopped just before the throne and knelt before Odin. He gave a quick wink, and Loki almost rolled his eyes in response. He heard the sound of his father sternly pounding his staff against the floor, and instantly, everyone went quiet._

"_Thor...Odinson," Odin said. "My heir...my firstborn – so long entrusted with this mighty hammer Mjolnir; forged in the heart of a dying star. It's power has no equal – as a weapon to destroy or as a tool to build. It is a fit companion for a king. I have defended Asgard at the lives of the innocents of the nine realms..."_

_Loki allowed himself a brief glance towards the ceiling. He could feel their presence above him; it excited him. An erratic feeling of anxiety and impatience coursed through his very being. So close...they were so close now._

"_Do you swear to defend the Nine Realms?" Odin said._

"_I swear."_

"_And, do you swear to preserve the peace?" Odin asked._

"_I swear."_

"_Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself to the good of all the realms?" Odin asked._

_Thor thrust Mjolnir above his head and shouted, "I swear!"_

"_Then on this day, I, Odin Allfather proclaim you–"_

_Loki repressed any emotion that threatened to escape him as his father paused. _

"_Frost giants," Odin whispered._

_It had worked, and he could not believe it had been so easy._

* * *

The wind tossed her long, wavy red hair relentlessly. One of these days – Natasha swore to herself – she'd end up cutting the majority of her hair off. She held her gaze on the mysterious man and folded her arms tightly. She leaned back against the black van. The medical team was in the process of placing him onto a stretcher.

"Come take a look at this," Coulson shouted, interrupted her thoughts.

Natasha turned her gaze over to Coulson. He stood a few yards away from her, gripping a flashlight tightly in his hand. Natasha advance to where Coulson stood and repressed a gasp. Under the bright white light was a series of unfamiliar patterns etched into the dirt. The letters used in the patterns was something she'd never seen in her life.

"How it the–" Natasha spoke unable to finish her sentence.

Natasha watched as Coulson dialed a series of numbers into his phone. "This is Agent Coulson. We're going to need someone from linguistics."

* * *

_Loki walked along side his brother as they obediently followed their father towards the BiFrost bridge. He allowed himself a quick glanced at his older brother. Rage was etched across every crevice of Thor's face. Oh, it amused him so, and he could not wait for the solitude in which he would revel in his success.  
_

_His father came to a stop before the gate keep, Heimdall. The AllFather staff was held tightly in his grasp. "Heimdall."_

"_Yes, my king," Heimdall replied, his voice held a deep, intimidating calmness._

"_You see things that I cannot, and I wish to know how the frost giants infiltrated our kingdom without the assistance of the BiFrost."_

"_The frost giants did not penetrate our defenses on their own, my king," his eyes flickered towards Loki, "One of our own attempted to conceal themselves as he assisted them. However, his facade slipped long enough for me to discover his identity."_

_Loki swallowed as Heimdall held his gaze upon him. His hands clammed with sweat as he clenched his fists together. He tried his best to conceal the building anxiety within him, but he was almost sure his fear was evident to all around him.  
_

"_Heimdall, reveal the traitor to me at once," Odin commanded._

_Heimdall paused briefly before saying, "My king, as much as this information may pain you, I can only speak the truth. The man that aided the frost giants was your own son, Loki. I am unsure of what his intentions were for this act, but I am absolutely certain of what I saw. I can only give you my deepest condolences."_

_Odin turned and took a single step towards Loki. His remaining eye seemed to tear through Loki's soul. He took another step forward and asked, "Loki Odinson, please tell me this is not true."_

"_Father," Loki breathed, trying desperately to concoct some sort of lie._

"Is it true?_" Odin repeated sternly, his one-eyed gaze strong and firm._

_Loki laughed to himself as he grinned. "Well, really, it was all just in good fun, father."_

"_Brother," Thor interrupted, a hint of rage in his gruff tone. "Why?"_

_And, just like that, Loki let his facade fall. "You are nothing but an _arrogant_ oaf, Thor Odinson! All of Asgard _sings_ your praise. Yet time and again, you make an utter fool of yourself for all to see. Yet, I am the only one that seems to notice. You are unworthy of your praise, you are unworthy of the throne, and _you are unworthy of all of Asgard!"

"_You dare speak to me in such a manner," Thor raised Mjolnir and gritted his teeth._

"_Silence!" Odin interrupted._

_Loki's focus turned towards his father. Odin advanced upon him and seized his arm. Loki resisted his father's grasp as Odin dragged him inside the BiFrost. He watched as his father the AllFather staff in the center of the BiFrost. Dread stirred within him as gazed up at his father, and he venture many awful guesses as what his father had in store for him.  
_

"_Loki Odinson," Odin said gravely, "You have deceived not only your king, but also the crown prince of Asgard. Through your arrogance and envy, you have opened our peaceful realms to the horrors of war!"_

_His armor seemed to fall off him as it vanished into thin air. Lights began to spin around him almost blinding him. Loki watched as Thor stepped forward as he pleaded, "Father please–"_

"_Silence!" Odin commanded. "I now take your power from you and cast you out."_

_Riveting colors invaded his eyes as he watched everything disappear from him. Loki caught one last glance at his father. Disappointment was clear in his father's features. A sharp pang of anguish shot through Loki's heart, and then, his whole world disappeared around him.  
_

* * *

"We're going to have to take him to a hospital in Puente Antigua," the medical officer informed. "Unfortunately, the closest S.H.I.E.L.D. compound is fifty miles north of here."

"Lovely," Natasha groaned.

Coulson turned to her and said, "One of us has to stay here."

"You should stay," Natasha decided. "When he regains consciousness, I'll try to get you some answers."

"Alright, keep me posted," Coulson replied. "I'll send you an update once linguistics takes a look at that _thing_ carved in the dirt."

Natasha climbed into the medical vehicle and sat next to the unconscious man. She turned her gaze towards Coulson and said, "I'm glad we seized that information from Foster and Selvig. Imagine how they'd react to a situation like this."

Coulson gave a small laugh. "And, you were the one that believed the information I collected was irrelevant."

Then, before she could utter another word in her defense, one of the paramedics slammed the door shut. Natasha returned her attention to the man. His unconscious form laid neatly on a stretcher. Her mind searched for a face to place on him, but once again, she came up with nothing.

The man groaned slightly and turned his head to the side. Natasha tensed and remained still as a boulder. A pair of emerald eyes flickered open and locked themselves with hers. An uncomfortable tingling sensation ran down her spine as she prepared herself for possibly anything at the moment. The man drew in a sharp breath, and then, his eyes closed as he returned to his slumber.

Natasha once again studied the man in front of her. He appeared weak, fragile even, but she wasn't sure whether to believe it. Many of her targets in the past wore a mask of vulnerability, and she wasn't about to make the mistake of underestimating his motives. Although – at this moment – she couldn't see any reason he would try to attack her.

Natasha leaned back slightly. Right now, she needed answers, and to get her answers she needed a strategy.

To Be Continued


End file.
